Last Goodbye
by Marauder16
Summary: “James, who is it?” Lily asked. All three stood Shocked into scilence as they stared at one another. "What do you want Snape" Lily asked unkindly.


**Last Goodbye**

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plot lines.

* * *

In the small village of Godrics Hollow there was a quiet little cottage accompanied by a small family.

James and Lily Potter held residence of the adorable cottage and had never been happier than they were this very night. After several mornings of sickness 2 months ago Lily had suspected something was wrong. James thought it was the flue as he was a typical clueless male. Lily had in fact a week later made the discovery of the illness that caused the nights joy.

The Potters were having a baby.

They were currently sitting on a fug in front of the fire, James holding Lily tightly, hands on her stomach where a bulge was quite noticeable. They were ecstatically discussing all things baby related from, nursery colours to baby names, completely oblivious to the dark figure approaching their front door.

Just as James had jumped up to grab a drink for both Lily and himself before bed there was a knock on the door. With a quick glance at his wife James withdrew his wand from his pocket and walked down the corridor in the direction of the front door.

He opened the door cautiously to see the dark figure on his door step. He knew it couldn't be anyone with bad intentions because there were spells upon his house to prevent someone who wished his family ill will, although this still did not prevent him taking extreme care. Obviously he had reason to suspect the quality of the spell work after recovering the shock of the visitor.

"What do you want?" James asked his eyes quickly surveying the lane from his house for anymore unwanted visitors.

"Lily" the figure said simply eyeing James darkly. "I wish to speak to Lily" he said again looking past James and in the house hoping to glimpse that very person.

Just as James was about to deny his request and shut the door a voice came from within the house that made both men at the door stop.

"James, who is it?" Lily asked, light foot steps coming from the room James was previously occupying. She appeared behind him moments later one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist, her head just appearing above his shoulder. All three stood shocked into silence before Lily broke it.

"What do you want Snape?" not unkindly but expressing angered annoyance.

Severus Snape looked long at Lily before quickly looking at the person between them and then to his feet.

"We need to talk" he said quietly, his eyes never leaving his shoes.

"Personally I've got nothing to say to you" she said snidely. James recognised the extra emotion as hormones. Snape however looked up quickly into her eyes detecting only anger.

"I wouldn't come here unless it was important. Please. Can we just talk for five minutes. Alone?" he added looking at James but directing his comments to Lily.

"James is my husband, there's nothing you could say to me that you can't say in front of him" she said moving her hand more securely around James a movement not lost on either men.

"Fine" Snape sneered.

"You need to disappear. It's only a matter of time before the dark Lord comes after you for one reason or another. Being with him" at this point he nodded his head in James' direction before continuing, "Isn't going to save you it's only going to make it worse. If you come with me I can help you disappear and you won't be in any danger. Please, come with me" he said all previous annoyance lost and every word spoken with complete honesty and slight desperation.

Snape had expected James to simply slam the door in his face or hex him but it was Lily who gave the only reply.

"Did you honesty expect me to pack my bags and follow you?" she asked not pausing for a reply before continuing, "I married James, he is my Husband and I love him and nothing could make me leave him not you or Voldemort or Merlin himself!" she said her voice rising loudly throughout her reply.

But Snape ignored her rising temper and tried again.

"Lily, please" he said half stepping forward towards her but stepping back hastily from the body gestures James gave him. Lily looked at Snape with an unreadable expression before gently moving James to the side and behind her to stand fully in front of Snape.

It was then that Snape noticed the bulge in her stomach and his eyes flew to Lily's looking sad and questioning. She grabbed the door and slowly began to close it. Snape was about to protest but stoped from the look in her eyes.

"Goodbye Sev" she said pausing when the door was half closed. "I don't ever want to see you again" she said and that accompanied with the door closing was answer to all Snape's questions.

Snape had lost forever his only childhood friend and his one true love.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review if you wish it.


End file.
